Running with Red
by ZessLuka
Summary: AU- Arisawa Tatsuki had been trapped and now she's free but from her past a red haired beast has shadowed her every move. One whose evil keeps her sane from the madness like a drug. (Sequel to "when love follows unexpectedly" )


(A/N) Hi guys this was supposed to be released yesterday but couldn't make the deadline. Anyways this one shot is linked to my other story 'When Love Follows Unexpectedly'

Don't forget to review

Running with Red

Not everyone was fortunate enough to get a second chance and that was something Arisawa Tatsuki knew to be the bitter truth. Fate had played a cruel sick twisted joke on her, one that almost erased her existence from all that defined her. She didn't lay out the false illusion of shattered hope for herself like others would. No, she had resigned herself to an emotionless state of meaningless existing. There was no facade of hope or wondrous dreams. Yes, perhaps once or twice she may have dwelled upon such fanciful things before her life took a drastic turn.

Once they had come for her all she ever knew was snatched away and what remained was nothing but the dull ache of consuming emptiness that slowly drowned her in loathe. The harsh truth was that she couldn't remember her role in this life or if this mundane existence was all that she was worth. These suffocating chains of evil that trapped her heart wrapped tightly around her like a serpent constricting around its helpless prey. There was so much of sadistic evil within her that she had given up trying to be rid of it. It wasn't her choice; it was her helplessness. She would let the darkness drain her worthless existence slowly drawing her into a coma of insanity until nothing was left of her. There never had been a choice for her, she never had a say in it all. Life had just happened to her and it treated her heinously.

That was her existence but all that had changed when she had crossed the parallel path to her misery and stood in her way of self-destruction, was the living determination of hope and endless wonder, clad in onyx leather and hair dipped in crimson hue, he stood in her path not more than half a decade ago on that vile day. He was there always within reach but never within grasp. He met every insane pain alongside her, always watching, presenting a wall of strength unknown to her.

She still remembered the day she first met him. It was the fragile memory of a vivid visage in the hidden depths of her consciousness. He was peculiar, wild and untamed. An enigma to her with all sorts of adventure and magnificence. As his tortuous visits became frequent all that remained within her elusive memory was the scratchy whisper of his repeated apology just as his towering silhouette visibly vanished into the outer darkness leaving her to her solidarity. Soon her captivity had been warped around him encasing him within her lone darkness. Through the agony of her numbness he had been the gentle touch to keep her sane. The only visual representation of life in existence in that hell other than hers was he. He had been the only person who she had come into contact with. Unsure if her savior had been a conjuring of her mind in a desperate attempt too free herself from this hellish pits.

She found herself looking more towards the days he would visit, anticipating, hoping, waiting just to catch that first glimpse of his piercing jade orbs that held within them a maelstrom of misery and pain. And before she had fully grasped the meaning of this wonder her heart refused to accept that she had fallen in love with a corpse. Devoid of emotion, A breathless beast with no heart.

"TATSUKI!"

Tatsuki jerked out of her daze, reality snatching her away from the depths of the abyss within her mind. Her eyes darted towards her left where ashen orbs stared back at her worriedly.

"Sorry, what was that?" Tatsuki asked not remembering what exactly it was her partner was discussing with her before her mind decided to take a trip down memory lane.

"You okay? I've been ranting for the last 25 minutes and you haven't said a single word."

"Gomene Hime, Wool gathering." She grinned sheepishly trying to shrug off her sudden mental disappearance.

"I see." The ashen eyes narrowed not believing for a second that little excuse.

"How about we get a drink after work?" Perhaps a few drinks could clear the cobwebs from her partner's mind.

"Sure, oh look quick." Tatsuki pointed at the tall lean figure that entered the office.

Crimson lush hair was pulled into high ponytail that sat at the back of his head. His hair on either side of his head was shaved off into two distant V shapes revealing tribal tattoos inked with symbolic runes that danced around them. Silver piercings adorned the entire outer shell of his left ear. His eyes were peculiar shades of jade and emerald. Those orbs passed over a detective and then returned to the piece of paper in his hand. Even through his crisp white shirt she could see the distance patterns of his tattoos that ran along his arms and waist. None apart from her knew that his tattoos ran down his legs and all the way through his back. Even in his standard uniform of white shirt and black pants he looked very much like a hard-core criminal.

"¥1000 says he gets stopped by Yanase." Tatsuki grinned wildly.

"Again?" Orihime sighed and added shaking her head.

Emerald-jade orbs caught glimpse of blonde hair whirling in the distance and he whirled around to make a hasty exist. Before he was able to make a full turn polished nails gripped his shirt and the blonde was quick as she latched herself onto his arm. She smothered her breasts against his arm as she battered her fake eye lashes at him in a desperate attempt to appeal to him.

"How did she get in here again?" Orihime asked, an amused smile drew across her face by the pathetic sight.

"Beats me." Tatsuki shrugged. " Looks like I win. That means drinks aren't on us tonight Hime." Tatsuki chuckled as she winked at her partner.

"Then we shall drink to our full." Orihime smiled and returned Tatsuki's wink.

"A bet is a bet Hime." She grinned at her friend and Orihime stuck out her tongue at her.

"Looks like someone needs saving." She said in an amused tone pushing her chair back and heading over to rescue the distressed red head.

"Have fun, I'm off to see the big bad wolf." Orihime gave a very depressing sigh as she made her way to the Chief's office dragging her feet like a naughty kid on her way to the principal's office.

The red head's brow creased in annoyance at the persistent woman who clung onto his arm like a deranged bat. He was at the end of what little patience he had mustered. He bent low murmuring something to Yanase and the blonde's eyes widened before she made a hasty dash towards the door.

"Rescue mission aborted." Tatsuki commented as she walked up to him.

"There's a first time for everything." He winked with a mischievous grin handing her the papers.

"What did you say to her?" Tatsuki asked curiously as she led him back to her desk dropping the sheets onto her desk.

"Just that I heard Fuji from accounts was suddenly single and asking about her." He shrugged stuffing his hands in his pocket in nonchalant manner.

"Ha! I swear that was cruel now." She shook her head.

"He'll get over it. Anyways, where's Hime?" He asked as he scanned the office for their ecstatic friend.

"In there." She pointed over her shoulder towards the Chief's office.

"Okay. Staircase, now." The red head proceeded towards his destination leaving Tatsuki to follow suit. They passed by several busy officers towards the outside staircase. This time of year was crazy. There was always more paperwork involved since there was always more crimes and conspiracies hatched. The crime level was crazy bad.

The back of the police building was always vacant since no one wanted to waste their time climbing the fire escape so this was their usual meeting spot. It was late and the streets were shrouded in darkness with only few street lights scattered about. That warranted no attention as snow fell heavy and the chill rushed to greet them as they left the warmth of the office.

The moment Tatsuki closed the door the red head male grabbed her by the waistband of her faded blue jeans, pulling her close as he slammed his hard muscled body against her softer curves. Her soft body molded against him as her breasts pressed against his muscled chest causing a little stir in her abdomen. She was silent as his arm circled her waist trapping her in place and the other moved gently through her hair. He bent his head down to the ivory column of her neck and inhaled deeply, filling his lungs with her exotic scent.

She was different from other woman but then again his knowledge of woman was limited too laughable. He listened to her steady heartbeats vibrate against him as her breathe came in shallow pants causing her breasts to press more firmly against his chest. His blue haired goddess with her hazel brown eyes.

Eyes that haunted him the first time he looked upon her. Eyes that looked at him in fear devoid of any color. They had drained out the color from her and then one day he watched them fill up into glorious bright hazel pools. He was baffled and confused for nothing else had changed between them. She still remained quiet and uninvolved yet her eyes twinkled when she looked at him. Slowly, unknown to himself, he had lost his heart to her, his intention was to claim yet he had been claimed.

He wasn't bred to understand her at that point in time but now he was thankful that he did. Back then he regarded her as flawed but that was exactly why he wanted to keep her. In a pristine world where perfection was king she was the most beautiful jagged flaw he had ever come to know.

"We should get back... before Hime comes looking for us." His thoughts were halted as her breathy whisper brushed against his sensitive ear sending heat right to his groin.

He tightened his arms around her. Afraid that if he didn't, he might lose the one thing that held onto his heart, afraid that he might lose sight of her forever.

"They've found us." Those three words dazed into her peace and reality beckoned once more.

Just like that the fragile peace that surround her and the false hope that she had once told herself never to create cracked and crumbled into a million specks leaving her shattered. She had only herself to blame for such foolishness. Once you've decided to run you know there would be no end. Surprisingly she should have felt anxiety and tension like her thoughts but her body had a mind of its own.

The hot blooded male felt her stir against him and a thrill rushed through his body. She was like him in so many ways and yet she was a puzzle. There wasn't anything he wouldn't do for her. He had already robbed others of their lives for her and he would do it countless times again if need be.

"We should tell Hime." She spoke softly, her cheek resting against his shoulder. Unknowingly seeking comfort that she so desperately needed from him.

In the last year she had so desperately tried to adapt to the normality of life frequenting her therapist and training herself in response to the outside world. Now each time she found herself in his arms it made her want to try harder to be more, be something other than what she truly was.

"Hime and I are going out drinking wanna come?" She asked changing the topic in an effort to keep her mind off the past.

"Sure who's paying?" He wouldn't miss a chance to spend time with her.

"You." She replied smiling into his shoulder.

"Betting on me again I see" He laughed totally at leisure at how easily she could make him feel this way.

Tatsuki leaned back in his arms to look up at him.

"Don't feel bad you may end up winning this bet someday." She smirked cockily at him.

The red haired male lunged forward plucking her from the world and engulfing her mouth with his own in a possessive and passionate kiss. The world dropped away and there was only him, warm, strong, dominating. His tongue invaded her mouth in a fast duel for escaping passion. It was an untold sensation that drove him wild like a man starved. His mind felt lost just like the very first time he had kissed her but his body was in trance of its own, demanding and pleasuring. No matter how many times he kissed her she always tasted so forbidden and it excited him.

He had defiled every inch of her from the very start. He had branded his own evil on her, within her, possessing her so no other would reach her.

His tongue slid over hers caressing roughly and teasing as he coaxed her into a challenge of their agile muscles. Tatsuki pushed out everything whenever he was around her. The world could burn away for all she cared. He was her addiction and she was his poison.

Tatsuki pulled back gasping desperately for air breaking his hold on her. She was unable to look him in the eye for she knew what she would see, it both thrilled and frightened her. She took a step back and realized her fatal mistake all too late. The red haired male advance like a predator trapping her against the door and defiantly she looked up at him. She felt the familiar chill up her spine and quickly looked away.

He placed his hand on both sides of her head, leaning forward he spoke between clenched teeth.

"I want you in my bed when I get home tonight." His voice was strained and hoarse.

"W-Why?" She looked at him nervously, he was never this pushy before.

"Because I need to teach your lower mouth a lesson so you won't defy me again." He was crude and without thinking Tatsuki squeezed her thighs together feeling the liquid heat pool down there. His emerald gaze pierced through her defenses until he was sure she would comply.

Having made his point, he pulled back and Tatsuki practically ran when she turned around and opened the door. Renji gave her a head start, a devilish smile splayed across his face. He adjusted his clothes and calmed his arousal before he met with Orihime.

Orihime was currently seated at her desk with her forehead on the cold wood as she tried to tell herself that the demon king was a myth. The new Chief of police was pure evil! Why did she have to be the one to endure him? She sighed for about the millionth time trying not to go in there and kill him. Things would be so much easier if he wasn't so damn handsome. Yes, she finally admitted it. The first man to catch her in her entire life is the one giving her grief.

"Hime you awake?" Tatsuki tapped her shoulder.

"No.." She groaned.

"What did he have to say now?" Tatsuki dread the answer but asked anyways.

"Wants me to work Archives with him tonight and tomorrow night." Orihime replied in a sullen tone.

"WHAT?! Why?" Tatsuki was angry now. The man definitely had some nerve making Hime work both nights in a row.

"What's going on?" Renji doubled up when he spotted the anger on Tatsuki's face.

"Does he know what today is or tomorrow for that matter? That's it! I'm letting him have a piece of my mind...Oh screw it! He can have it all." She stormed towards the Chief's office but Renji was quick as he grabbed her locking his arms around her chest.

"Wow! Easy now, calm down. You're going to give Hime a heart attack and probably get us all in trouble." He smiled at her short temper.

"Abarai-kun, thank you and Tatsuki-chan please calm down. Abarai-kun is right. We don't need the attention." Orihime replied.

At that Tatsuki's anger took a nose dive as she remembered what Renji had told her just a few moments ago. She relaxed against him and very reluctantly he let her go.

"Hime let's go get that drink, after all Red's buying." She smiled and Orihime gave her a tired smile in return.

20 minutes later they found themselves outside The Ash Cat.

"Why the fuck is this closed?" Tatsuki screamed in anger once again. Anger was one emotion she had no problem feeling except she had absolute no control over it.

"Yeah about that," Renji said rubbing the back of his neck.

"I have news but let's get inside first." Renji pulled out a lock picker and seconds later the door was opened.

"I'm sure Ran-chan won't mind, it's just us." He smiled at the woman.

"How ironic. Cops picking locks." Orihime shook her head.

Tatsuki wasted no time in getting behind the bar to play hostess to her friends. She pulled out the good stuff as Ran would call it.

"Nothing heavy, I still have to go back." Orihime cautioned her as she sat down.

"Sure thing Hime."

"Now then, what's up?" Orihime scrutinized Renji making sure he would slip them the details of Ran's absence.

"Well I got a call from Urahara today." Renji began as he gulped down his first shot.

Orihime downed three shots before giving her full attention to Renji.

"Turns out we're free for real. Projects down and dead for good." He downed another shot.

"But?" Orihime asked knowing there was more.

"But they still found us. More precisely his going after Ran-chan so the others will high tail in our direction soon."

"Kaname?" Orihime asked her voice a bit unsteady.

"Tosen's done and dead." Renji answered neutrally. He had no remorse for that monster. Murder was easy for him, just another chore.

"One down, two to go." Orihime commented.

"By the way where is Ran-chan?" Tatsuki asked drinking directly from the bottle.

"Paris with Hitsugaya Toshiro." Renji smiled.

"I see the weasel finally made a move on her." Tatsuki spat out.

"Oh and he did sort of kidnap Ran-chan. Well it started off as that." Renji went on.

"I'm going to kill him" Tatsuki confirmed.

"Don't. Since she didn't try and reach us I'm assuming she stayed of her own free will." Orihime reasoned.

"Yeah, sounds about that way." Renji backed her up.

"Anyways Its Christmas Eve so let's worry about them when they do show up. It's our first Christmas free I don't want to think about our past right now." Orihime downed two more shots.

"I suggest we give the weasel some grief. I know you must have found some way to get in touch with them Red so spill." She poured him another shot.

"Yeah." He pulled out his cellphone and hit dial turning it on loud speaker.

The phone rang and rang then a stern voice answered.

"Hitsugaya Toshiro, make it quick."

"There's a hot strawberry blond within your proximity give her phone." Renji ordered.

"Who the fuck is this?" He growled out.

"Yo weasel, give the babe the phone and don't fucking piss me off!" Tatsuki glared at the phone.

"Kidnapping is a crime Toshi-chan and well how should I put this delicately, I will frame your ass to high heaven so give Ran-chan the phone." Orihime very calmly added in her sweetest voice.

There was a bit of shuffling and muffled voices before a female answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful." Renji smiled.

"Red! What did you say to him? He looks positively pissed off and won't stop glaring at me." She answered happy to hear from them.

"Yeah we gave him grief. Damn! What I wouldn't do to see his face now!" Tatsuki grinned evilly.

"You okay Ran-chan?" Orihime asked cutting in.

"Yes Hime-chan. I'm fine really. Don't worry." Rangiku answered sounding happy and Tatsuki's heart perked up.

"Listen no need to hurry back we got The Ash Cat covered. Have fun that side." Renji suggested.

"Well I was going to come back tomorrow but are you sure? Maybe we can all spend Christmas together?" Rangiku asked uncertain.

"Come on Ran-chan you're in the city of love. Enjoy it while you can. We'll have next year and the following don't worry" Tatsuki added.

"Yes Tatsuki-chan is right, eat your heart out Ran-chan."

"Okay then have fun and take it easy."

"You too." Orihime answered and cut the call.

"Maybe we should have told her." Renji broke the silence.

"No, she's safer that way. I don't like it but I'm glad she got saddled with the popsicle prince." Tatsuki admitted.

"Yeah me too." Orihime admitted sadly.

Three more shots later and Orihime waved off heading back to work. Her heart felt troubled and her burdens just increased but she just didn't want to think of it anymore.

Both Tatsuki and Renji watched her go.

"Hang in there Hime."

"I'm heading to the convenience store need anything?" Renji cut in.

"Nope."

"Good then I'll see you at home." He waited for her to argue and when she didn't he set off.

Tatsuki practically lived with Renji. She was always staying over so maybe she should just do herself a favor and make a permanent move. She hated being alone. The nightmares always haunted her in her loneliness. Yet somehow he made all that go away. A steaming hot bath later she was sprawled out in nothing but her towel on his bed. She was too comfortable to move and she must have dozed off as she didn't hear him enter.

Renji eyed his sapphire jewel as she lay in nothing more than her flimsy towel. The sight of her sprawled on his bed sent his current erection into stone mode. He was so hard he was sure he could saw off wood with his libido. Did she honestly not know how much she affected him? His eyes were glued to her unsuspecting form unable to look away. His goddess was so fuckable right now, he just wanted to pounce on her and fuck her brains out till she saw and knew nothing but him and only him. He strained to hold himself back giving her a few more moments alone as he showed. Renji emerged in nothing but his own skin heading straight to the kitchen as he fished out a cone shaped stick popsicle from the freezer and headed towards the bed. Oh the plans he had for her was so sinful. She'll just be begging him for more. Even wild horses wouldn't be able to separate him from her.

Tatsuki awoke to something cold and wet against her inner thigh. At first she ignored the cooling sensation but then the coldness seemed to inch closer and closer to her core. Instantly she was awake as the iciness rubbed over her sensitive skin. She tried to get up immediately but a large hand halted her advances, pushing her back down to lie flush on the bed.

"Don't move." He warned her. His voice scratchy and strained.

Renji used the popsicle as a drawing tool creating circles on her inner tights. The ice block left trails of cold glistening liquid on her smooth skin. He tormented her, drawing closer to her core, building up her arousal and pulling away, denying her pleasure.

"These lips seem to be hungry." His voice was electrifying as he drew the popsicle over her virginal lips drawing a deep moan that hitched in her throat. Liquid electricity coursed through her veins as the coolness caressed her outer vaginal lips.

"So soft and tempting. Shall we see how they taste?" He asked as he drew the popsicle close to her heated entrance.

"N-no." She whimpered, helpless against the raging storm building up inside her.

"No? Now that's not the correct answer. My little jewel." Renji set aside the popsicle. He was kneeling in the v of her splayed thighs with direct view of her most intimate places. She was fully exposed and vulnerable to his ministrations. He grasped her soft thighs sinking his grip into her pale flesh and pulled her closer towards him. He placed each slender limb over his shoulders with her knees hooked over his shoulder blades as he lowered his chest to the bed. His face inches away from her treasure. She could feel the puffs of his hot breath on her vaginal lips and squirmed in his hold. The mixture of the cold traces of liquid with the heat of his breathe caused her core to drip with sweet nectar of its own. She was certain he could see the liquid dripping from her lower lips. She felt so exposed and opened as his eyes just bore into her core.

Renji ran his tongue over his lips. He watched her arousal present itself in the form of liquid nectar. Her lower lips were swollen and puffy just waiting for him to devour them, begging to be tormented by his tongue, by his teeth, by his lips. And who was he to deny the plea of her beautiful body. Tatsuki attempted to grasp Renji's head but he was having none of that, not when he was so close to driving her crazy. He grabbed her wrists and jerked her forth sending her rosy swollen core flash into his face. His tongue darted like a lead spear deep into her core and Tatsuki screamed as the first wave of pleasure danced through her body.

But this was different from every other time he went down on her. His tongue darted wildly at a maddening pace in and out of her vagina as his lips caressed her lower lips. His tongue wreaked havoc within her, punishing her, invading her, fucking her brutally without any mercy. Tatsuki couldn't catch her breath. Her mind could not keep up with the insane pleasure and build up. His tongue divulged deeper and deeper each time as if to reach her very depths with just that sleek muscle. He French kissed her core, sucking, licking, biting, bruising like a starved wild animal. She felt the steady pleasure building up as he gave her undivided attention. His teeth bit down on her fleshy bud and her body arched as she screamed in ecstasy. Not bothered to heal the hurt he went right back to brutally fucking her with his unforgiving tongue, tasting her and possessing her in the most intimate of ways. He pushed his muscle deeper and deeper mimicking what he would do to her later on with his manhood.

It was sweet torture with no escape and she arched violently as she came pushing herself closer into his face and causing his already deep muscle impossibly deeper into her. Renji lapped at her sweet offering savoring his work with delight.

Once he had finished his torture of her lower lips he released her wrists. His eyes were crazy with desire and lust, promising so much more. He stalked up her body. As always she stared at him in amazed wonder. A thin sheet of sweat covered her body as she panted. He smirked at her as his thumb traced her reddened lower lips.

"Such sweet lips." He murmured. His mouth glistening with her juices.

"Renji..." She moaned.

"So beautiful..." He lowered himself settling between her legs and devoured her mouth in a wild passionate kiss.

Tatsuki moaned weaving her hands into his long crimson hair. The strands were soft and she couldn't help but twirl them around her fingers. Renji broke off the kiss trailing down her neck where he bit her hard in several places. His teeth latched on to the spot between her shoulder and neck and sucked hard causing her ivory skin to turn a purple hue with visible bruising. Tatsuki moaned as his lips and teeth kissed and bit every part of her soft skin. He dragged his hot tongue just above her pulse enticing a slight shiver from her. He smirked at her reaction, then sunk his teeth into her soft ivory skin, sucking hard on her delicate flesh causing it to bruise. He was leaving his mark upon her. Tatsuki knew she was going to end up with a lot of hikeys. He had a fetish for biting her. Sinking his teeth deep into her skin branding his claim on her.

His moist lips trailed down to her chest where his mouth latched onto her pebbled nipple. Tatsuki shivered in delight. She had always had sensitive nipples. The sensations she felt from Renji's tongue was so electrifying she felt short of breath. While his tongue assaulted her nipple his fingers pinched and rolled her other nipple causing a moan to wretch from her throat. Her emotions were a huge mess of incoherent thoughts.

Suddenly all the air was knocked out of her when he slammed his manhood deep within her sleek folds. She was tight and his manhood stretched her to her limits. She felt so full, possessed, owned by him. His manhood pulsed in rhythm with her erratic heart beat all the while he did not stop his assault with his mouth and fingers. Tatsuki arched into him never wanting him to stop. Wanting to feel all that he could draw from her, to be locked in this eternal battle of pleasurable ecstasy.

She was like a hot glove all around him. Rewarding and punishing him all at once. He released her nipple clamping down on the other. Swirling his tongue until it budded before biting down.

Tatsuki needed him to move wanted him to move desperately. She locked her legs around his hips.

"Renji..." Her voice was husky.

He gave into her pleas, rolling them so she straddled him. She shone like the jewel she was. Hair disheveled, lips swollen with a tinge of pink, her breathe came in shallow pants and a light sheet of sweat shone on her body. He felt a sense of pride the way his markings struck out like a tattoo against her pure skin. She was *his*and his alone.

Tatsuki placed her hands on his abdomen spreading her legs wider to take him deeper inside her. He filled her mind, body and soul leaving no spaces.

Renji ran his hands up her thighs grabbing her hips. He began thrusting in and out slowly, watching her in all her glory as her body danced above him. Moments like these made him grateful for stealing her innocence.

Tatsuki could feel the pressure of the soon to become storm building up. She never wanted it to end. She wanted to be trapped in this frenzy forever. Renji groaned as her inner heat seared his manhood. Her moisture seeping onto his groin. He could no longer hold back. He rolled them over without losing contact between her lower lips and his groin. Once he was above her he began to thrust into her with more ferocity and speed. Spreading her legs wider, he pulled her thighs onto his knees and began to fuck her with wild abandon. Hard, fast, deep causing pain and pleasure all to whirl around them.

"You're mine." He growled in her ear.

"Say it." He demanded, thrusting harder and harder into her.

"Y-yours." She gasped out.

"Mine! Only ever *mine*." He growled possessively. Punctuating each word with a hard thrust as if to brand his claim into her.

She had belonged to him even before he had demanded it of her. He didn't need to ask. She was lost to him even before she had met him.

He grunted as her felt his groin tighten and his orgasm hit him. Tatsuki felt him grow bigger inside before a heat wave raked through her and her own body sang out in orgasmic pleasure. Liquid heat pulsed inside her from his manhood painting her inner walls. Tatsuki shuddered as his seed filled her, branded her, claimed her in the most intimate ways possible.

Renji collapsed on her mindful not to place all his weight on her soft responsive body. His muscled body pressed her into the bed. After a while he pulled out of her and Tatsuki smiled tiredly at him. He rolled to the side of her and pulled her against his chest throwing her leg over his hip as he pushed his knee between her thighs, placing his hand possessively on her round ass. He drew lazy circles on her lower back and soon Tatsuki was sound asleep.

Tatsuki awoke to the smell of eggs and went on pilot mode. She grabbed Renji's t-shirt and like a sniffer dog she didn't even wait seeking out her breakfast. For some reason Renji was nowhere in sight. Her cell beeped and Tatsuki lazily made her way to it. A text message from Renji read.

"Got stuff to do will see you tonight."

Tatsuki sighed, now what was she supposed to do? She should check up on Orihime. She dialed up Orihime but there was no answer and this worried her. Tatsuki moved as fast as her body would allow her. She rushed to the bedroom dressing into a light sweater and jeans. She then headed towards her friend's apartment hoping nothing was wrong.

Tatsuki had to let herself in after repeatedly knocking and no answer from Orihime. She entered quietly drawing out her gun not sure what to expect. What she did find was one Orihime fast asleep on the couch with yesterday's clothes still on.

"Damn Hime! What time did you get in?"

"C...lock.." Orihime murmured.

"Oui Hime, you awake?" Tatsuki placed her gun back in her holster waiting for a response, when she got none she turned and headed into the kitchen. Food would definitely wake up her friend.

Orihime didn't respond so Tatsuki decided to cook. The day began melting away fast and heavy snow covered all tracks. Making everything white and untraceable.

Orihime was up by midday groaning about her night shift and having to work on a holiday.

"Is there any way to skip out on him?' Tatsuki asked as Orihime gulped down the food.

"Not really but it's okay, no big deal." Orihime shrugged going back to eating.

"What is his problem? Seriously, doesn't he have a family that should keep him busy today and why you?" Tatsuki hammered away her questions.

"I don't know Tatsuki-chan. I just need to be ready for work by 5 pm." Orihime honestly didn't want to stay at home but how was she supposed to tell Tatsuki that she didn't mind working to keep her mind occupied?

"You have that look like you're suffering again? Tatsuki observed.

"In a matter of speaking I am. I mean who goes to work on Christmas day?" Orihime whined, sticking out her bottom lip in a pout.

"Some people do." Tatsuki joked.

"By the way, where's Abarai-kun?" Orihime remembered to ask.

"Not sure, said he had stuff to do." Tatsuki shrugged.

"OH?" Orihime's eyes widened and a mischief glint entered.

"What?" Tatsuki asked with a raised brow.

"Nothing..." She smiled way too brightly.

"Inoue Orihime I know that look and it always spells trouble. What're you up to?" Tatsuki accused with her hands on her hips.

"Well I need to get ready for work Tatsuki-chan. Thanks for the food." Orihime chimed smiling brightly.

"You're welcome." Tatsuki smiled back a bit worried but not pressing her friend for information any further.

Orihime got ready for work and reassured Tatsuki that she would be fine several times. Both woman parted to go their separate ways.

Tatsuki milled about town not sure what to do. This was the first time she was celebrating Christmas. She had no idea where to begin or what to even do. She didn't like the trees and lights so she skipped all those fancy things. Trying to find something that suited her. In the end she came out empty handed and frustrated as Renji wasn't answering her calls. Calling it a night she headed home to her own apartment instead of Renji's.

So much for last night. Red was really confusing her now. Was he done with her? Did he finally get tired of her? No, that wasn't possible. She knew him like he knew her but this past year was different. They drifted apart, each trying to grasp a footing in the outside world. They were both so lost on how to go on.

"Wayward lambs Mmm..." She murmured to the silent apartment.

Tatsuki gave up trying to decipher things and just went about her night routine. By normal standards it was 8 pm, too early to sleep but as frustrated as she was who cared. It was a bit odd to be sleeping with clothes on since she was always naked with Renji. Sighing heavily, she settled in bed with her undergarments only burrowing deep under the warm blankets.

2 hours later Renji was on his way to hunt down his little jewel. Even after he had left a message telling her to be home she was not in his bed but at her own apartment. He was careful and exceptional stealthy as he entered her apartment to find her fast asleep with no worry. He placed the small gift box on the table and removed his jacket and the rest of his clothes throwing it over the chair.

He drew back the covers and there she was curled up on her side. He rolled her gently onto her back and studied her. Two words came to mind when he looked at her like this. Adorably fuckable.

He left the bed and headed for the table unwrapping the little trinket, heading towards the bed once more. He carefully rid her of her undergarments and spread her eagle style. The small silver ring had a turquoise tear drop hanging from it. Renji knelt between her legs and using his fingers he spread her vaginal lips. He clamped the sparkling jewel right on her clit.

Tatsuki woke with a start aiming a punch intended for him but his reflexes were good as he caught her wrist. She immediately dropped her arm realizing there was no danger.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"A little after 10." He answered.

"Where have you been and why didn't you answer my calls?"

"I was out looking for a gift." He smirked.

"So did you find anything?" She inquired.

"You're wearing it." He grinned showing his perfect white teeth.

"Where?" Tatsuki looked at her arms and legs noting she was naked but this was Renji. The man only wore clothes outside of the bedroom. And divested her of her own clothes whenever he wished.

He shoved her down onto her back and something cold hit her core.

"What th..."

"Shh... let's see how well it works." He whispered as he bent forward.

His sneaky hand found its way south and two very cold fingers entered her heat. His long fingers stretched her tight passage. She gasped into their heated kiss but he was relentless. His fingers found a rhythm and went on in vicious manner. He jerked the jewel and she arched upwards her orgasm finding her too fast.

"Merry Christmas, My little jewel." He smirked as he withdrew his fingers licking her juices off them.

Tatsuki could no longer wait for him, she was so hot and aroused she thought she would spontaneously burst. She decided to take matters into her own hands. She reached up and pulled Renji down into a heated kiss molding her body to his perfectly. The world was forgotten. No existed but them in this pure bliss. Nothing else mattered. The only thing that did at this given moment was him and her.

Renji bit her lip and spoke against her mouth with heated passion.

"Hands and knees, now!" He said in a gruff lust filled voice.

Tatsuki knew what he wanted from her and she rolled over moving onto her hands and knees presenting herself for him just as he had demanded.

Renji ran his fingers along the curves of her smooth perfect ass. So soft it made him want to mark her there. He groaned at the sight before him. Her legs were spread giving him a clear view of her clit and his present which sparkled with her juices. Her jewel hung from her dripping folds inviting him in. He would be crazy to deny her and himself such delicious pleasure. He Positioned his manhood against her seeping folds and entered her with a striking force causing her whole body to jerk from his rough entry. His free hand found her clit, pulling and twisting it he twirled the jewel stimulating her pleasure further.

"R-r-ren..ji..." She panted from the mind blowing sensations.

"Yes my Jewel?" His endearment fit her so well right now.

"F-faster...h-harder...p-please.." She groaned out.

Renji gripped her at the hips and began fucking her brutally. He began slamming his manhood into her vagina pulling her towards him each time he thrust forward. In this position he felt so much bigger. Tatsuki felt as if he would tear her in two. His manhood reached deeper inside her than ever before. She shrieked and moaned as he repeatedly hit that special spot inside her, fucking the daylights out of her. Each time he slammed into her she felt the intense pressure of her impending orgasm. His manhood rubbed senselessly against the little blue jewel causing her vagina to swell and become over sensitive. She could no longer hold back. He was in total control of her body, dominating her, possessing her over and over each time he thrust into her. Owning her, showing her that she was *his*.

Tatsuki scrunched, her eyes closed as her orgasm violently hit her. Her harsh orgasm weakened her hands and her face hit the bed giving him a wider access to her. She panted harshly as her new found position caused a greater stimulus within her as his manhood thrust impossibly deeper into her. Renji spread her thighs further and fucked her harder. His stamina was sinful and he fucked her raw never faltering in his speed. She needed to know that he owned her. That he was the only one she would know so intimately. That she belonged to him. She was his and he would fuck that into her. He felt her passage tighten around his member griping him hard as her second orgasm hit her hard again. He pumped in and out of her a few more times before reaching his own climax. His hot seed pulsed into her sore passage pulse after pulse as he held still deep within her. She felt his hot seed deep inside her core. He slowly thrust in and out of her pushing his cum deeper with in her.

Tatsuki's legs could no longer hold on and she sunk to the bed panting, Renji dropped down next to her moving her hair so he could gaze at her flushed face.

"Still as beautiful as the day I met you." He complemented her.

Tatsuki rolled over cuddling into him.

"And you're still a bully." She yawned.

"Only for you little jewel. Always just for you." He kissed her admitting that his very first Christmas was spent in a rather extraordinary way because anything he did with her was beyond normal and special.


End file.
